


A good soldier obeys

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel had always been a soldier but obeying orders was never something he was good at.





	A good soldier obeys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> something different this time. I had that in mind for the last two weeks and no time to write it because i wanted to finish my pagan series.
> 
> Just to make it clear: there is no plot, nope nopely nope NO plot and I dare you to try and find any -_- and the universe knows who i am talking to :P
> 
> Last hour until i can go home *cheer*

Castiel knew that he had fucked it up…again. Dean was angry with him…again. He had reacted on pure instinct when had thrown himself between Sam and that werewolf. When you’re used to being indestructible you do things like that. Like throw yourself at a werewolf and emerge victorious. An Angel of the Lord would…the problem was Castiel was no longer an Angel of the Lord. He was just like any other human now. Weak, slow, easily damaged…The moment he had seen the werewolf sneaking up behind Sam’s back he stepped in and grabbed the rapid being but Castiel wasn’t as strong anymore as he used to be. The heavy creature dragged him down and nearly managed to rip his throat out with its long teeth. Only the immediate reaction of Sam prevented him from being killed by the werewolf. The young hunter had buried his silver blade in the creatures’ cervical spine and killed it with a single blow. Afterwards Sam used the same blade to chop the head off. To say Dean had been furious would be an understatement.  
  
Dean hadn’t said one word at him and simply stared at him with icy green eyes. On their way back to the bunker the atmosphere in the Impala was heavy and brooding. The way Dean was driving told Cas more about his mood then the lack of conversation. No music was playing and Dean was speeding with an iron grip on the steering wheel. He didn’t even try to catch Dean’s eyes through the rearview mirror und kept staring at his hands in his lap. Back at home he went to take a shower. When someone decapitate a werewolf on top of you the blood ends up in places where you don’t want to have any werewolf blood. After a long hot shower Cas walked back to the room he shared with Dean. He wasn’t looking forward to the yelling that he was sure was coming. But Dean still was able to surprise Cas even after all their years together. This surprise was the only reason for his current position. The moment he stepped into their room Dean had watched him with angry green eyes, the green darker than usual. Minutes later Cas found himself kneeling on their bed, facing the headboard, hands chained in front of him with Dean’s handcuffs, gagged with a piece of cloth that used to be one of Dean’s shirts, a butt plug deep in his ass and the moment Cas got hard Dean used a damn cock ring on him. Whatever punishment Dean had in mind Cas would take it without complaining. It was his own damn fault. Cas was no longer an angel, he was human and needed to remember that. Dean would help him with that. He would make sure Cas would feel the punishment days later.   
  
Cas couldn’t see Dean walking around behind him but he could hear the hunter. Almost silent steps with his bare feet. Suddenly Cas felt something soft being dragged down his back. It started at his neck then it went slowly down his back until it stopped at his tailbone. “Do you know what you did wrong today, Cas?” Dean didn’t sound angry or something, worse Cas couldn’t make out any emotion in his hunters’ voice and since he was gagged their only way of communication were Yes-Or-No questions but he knew the answer to the question anyway. He had disappointed Dean in nearly getting himself killed so he nodded his head. “You sure, Cas?” The soft touch was back. The soft something was being dragged across his shoulder blades…were his wings used to be. Again the former angel nodded. “You think I’m angry with you because you jumped the werewolf who was sneaking up on Sammy, don’t you?” A nod again. This time there was no softness on his back but light slap to his inner tight. It wasn’t painful or something. It was a slight sting but the contrast between softness and sting made him groan deep in his chest. “Wrong, Cas, very wrong. Look, this is the way we will be playing this. You give me a correct answer and get a reward, you give me a wrong answer you get punished. This is not about punishment angel; it’s about making you understand something. Clear?” A nod again. “Good, now take this.” Suddenly Dean was next to him on the bed and pressed something into his palm. “Since you can’t talk or touch me I’ll give you this. The moment you want me stop, you drop this, at once. Clear?” Cas eyed the object in his hands and shuddered. Dean had given him the amulet his brother gave him. Cas hurried to nod again. His reward was a kiss to his jaw. Dean went back to his position behind their bed.   
“During your time in heaven, you were a soldier Cas.” Not a question but Cas nodded anyway. “And the first thing every soldier is taught is obey the orders given to them, or Cas?” The former angel wasn’t sure where Dean was going with this but he nodded again. Both answers were rewarded with soft caresses first over his throat and then over the area Dean had slapped moments ago. The softness at his inner tight made Cas shudder. “And are you good at taking orders, Cas?” Taking, yes but listening to them, no, but that wasn’t the question and so the nodded. His reward was a soft chuckle and a kiss to his nap. “Taking yes I would suppose…You are really good at…taking…aren’t you, Cas?” The innuendo was not lost on Castiel and so he nodded again. Dean was behind him on the bed and gripped the end of the butt plug to pump it in and out multiple times in fast and hard trusts that made Cas groan behind his makeshift gag. But then Dean, the mean bastard, stopped his movements. The plug was stretching his hole with a slight burn. “See…I know how good you can take what I give you, my angel.” Slowly Dean let the plug slide in back. The whimper that the hunter earned with that was like music to him.   
  
“But today…today you have been really bad in obeying the order I gave you, my angel, haven’t you?” Castiel’s mind was racing…What order? Which order had Dean given him? He was too deep in his mind and wasn’t answering fast enough. That earned him a small but stinging slap between his legs close to his balls. That forced him to breath hard through his nose, the mix of pleasure and pain was good, but still not enough. “You have no idea what I am talking about…” The former angel hurried to answer with a shake of his head. “What a pity, angel…” The voice Dean used sent chills down his spine. “Remember the morning before we went to the hunt with the werewolf? Remember what I said to you?” Dean’s voice was low now, a rumble behind the former angel who was trying to remember that day.   
  
They were about to head out. Sam was already waiting in the car and Dean had said to him that he forgot something in their room and so they headed back. The moment they were out of Sam’s sight Dean had pressed him against the wall and kissed him. There was no way that Castiel could fight back against that kiss and so he let Dean ravage him. The kiss was deep and said so many things Dean had no words for. The hunter made use of the fact that he was a few inches taller than the angels’ vessel and angled their bodies so that Castiel nearly was under him and used a frightening kind of skill to fuck his angel with his tongue. Only their need to breath forced them apart. After their heated kiss Dean nuzzled at Castiel’s stubby jaw. “You need to come back home, clear Cas?” He didn’t understand the question at the time, but now he did.  
  
Dean had given him an order to come back home and his stunt with the werewolf nearly prevented him from doing that.   
  
Suddenly the gag was tucked off him and he found himself on his back with Dean hovering above him with far too green eyes. “Got it now, Cas?” Wetting his lips Cas answered with a raspy voice. “Yes, Dean. I’m sorry. I didn’t understand at the time.” The hunter grabbed the chain between the cuffs and pulled the angels’ arms up and used the now useless gag to bind his hands to the headboard. When he was done the hunter let his hands drift over the stretched out body until he reached the damn cock ring. “I’m going to free you of this. Behave yourself or you’re not coming tonight, clear?” A sharp not and a sigh of relieve as the constricting pressure vanished but the feeling didn’t last long because the next moment his cock was surrounded by molten heat and a wicked tongue was dragged slowly over his cock while a warm hand cradled his balls. With his hands tied to the headboard there was nothing Castiel could do but moan and writhe in pleasure while his hunter sucked his cock. Dean was frightening good as this. Never too much or too less pressure, his tongue found every sensible spot while he used his hand to roll his angels’ balls between his fingers. “Dean…Dean…stop…I can’t…” The pleasure was too much. Head thrown back and spine bowed in a beautiful arch the hunter released him and closed his fingers in a tight grip around the base of Castiel’s cock. “Good…you remembered…” The hunters’ voice was gruff while adjusted the body under him. Castiel found himself nearly bend in a half, lower back resting on Dean’s legs while the hunter pulled the plug out of him and without losing a second Dean pushed into his angel with one slow thrust.  
  
The moment the connection of their bodies were complete both of them stopped moving to enjoy the feeling. Dean enjoyed the feeling of heat in a strangling tightness while Castiel relished in the slight burn and the feeling of being _full_ …and then Dean started to move in slow and teasing thrust. It was driving Castiel mad. He begged…it should be embarrassing for him but he didn’t care about it. But the more Castiel begged the slower Dean was thrusting into him until the hunter stopped completely. What kind of power had Dean Winchester to simply _stop_ right now? The hunter leaned closer to his panting angel. “The next time I’m giving you an order will you listen to me?” The nod Castiel gave his hunter was almost frenetic. “I want you to say it…” He could barely breath with all the surged up pleasure but when a rugged ‘Yes’ left the angels lips the hunter slammed their hips together and started to take his angel apart…hard and merciless thrusts that left the angel howling in pleasure and the moment Dean growled in low words “Come for me, my angel” Castiel was lost the moment his orgasm roared through him.

Castiel was too blissed out to really notice that Dean emptied himself in his tight body or that his hunter got up to clean both of them up. He felt too good and when Dean mumbled a soft “Good night my soldier angel” at him Castiel, former Angel of the Lords drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
